Vehicles having an internal combustion engine are provided with exhaust systems to deliver the exhaust gases generated by the engine from the engine to the atmosphere.
Depending on the intended use of the vehicle, there is a risk that an outlet of the exhaust system could become blocked. As a result exhaust gases cannot escape the exhaust system, which can affect the operation of the engine and, as the pressure of exhaust gases inside the exhaust system increases, could damage the exhaust system.
In vehicles operating off-road, such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) and snowmobiles, it is possible for mud or snow to become lodged in the outlet of the exhaust system, thereby completely or partially blocking the outlet. This can lead to the aforementioned problems.
Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle having an exhaust system that can deliver exhaust gases from the engine even when the outlet of the exhaust system becomes completely or partially blocked.